The Struggles in Life
by I Always Rise with the Sun
Summary: Known as Struggle & Progress: Ally and her mom, Penny move to Miami thinking they would have a better life. Once they do, they are struggling with money and figuring out how to get food to survive. Meanwhile, Ally enrolled at Marino High-School to meet the one and only Austin Moon. Ally also meets a man in black. Trish suggests taking him to the prom. But who is this man in black?
1. Let Me Fill You In

**Hey! I'm back with an all new story! Called Struggle and Progress. Here's the 1****st**** chapter. Enjoy. I do NOT own Austin and Ally.**

"Mom! Get up!" I shout while Penny, my mom groans in tiredness. "_Now." _My mom shifts and sits up with her messy lock of brown hair. "Five more minutes!" she pleads and I argue. "Mom! You wanted to move here to Miami to have a better life! Now you need to find a job if you want to _live_!" She sits up and groans annoyed. I smirk but so that Penny doesn't see. She lazily walks to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready; meanwhile, my mom enrolled me into Marino High-School the day we moved here.

Today's my first day, usually, I _never_ make friends. So, I guess I will have no luck this year. I walk to my room to pick out a outfit for school when I hear the shower turn on and off, then on, then off, then a infuriated shout screaming "How in the heck do you work this thing?!"

Sighing sadly, knowing that my own mom doesn't even know how to work a shower, I slam open the door to see my mom in a red towel by the side of the bath, trying to turn on the shower. I set her aside lightly and turn the shower knob, in a matter of seconds, the water sprays out of the shower head like a rain-storm. My mom grins that I can easily tell is fake, and gestures for me to go out. I roll my eyes and shut the bathroom door. I look around our small apartment and see that we have no couch, a mini TV, a mattress, and our clothing, which is only like 4 boxes, per. I debate to wear skinny jeans with a flowered shirt or a light purple flowered ruffled skirt with a yellow shirt, a belt and a jean vest.

I decide to wear the skirt and yellow shirt with the jean vest and my boots that reach my knees. I got them from an old-friend in Seattle, Washington. _Damn, didn't realize I missed that place so much. _In my box of clothes, I take out a wood brown frame that is polished and beaming in the reflection of the sun, in that photograph, I remember me and my friend, Lilly Robeson were at the park chasing each-other around as if we were little preschooler's. Lilly was one of the only best friends I have ever had, ever. She had strawberry-blonde hair, green eyes, she was the perfect weight, and we were both like twins. We both had stage-fright, we had a passion for music, we always curled our hair, I knew her parents and she knew mine, Ah, the good'ol days are now forever gone. That's when I felt like a normal, geeky, school girl hanging out with her friends. I felt rich and popular indeed. I have always wanted to be normal. People always called me 'dork' or 'freak' because of how my life is.

When I was 6 in kindergarten, we were given a picture. The photo I got was of a family. A father, a mother, a brother, a sister and a dog and an cat.

"_Okay, boys and girls, in the picture you were just now handed, you have to find _W_ words that start with the letter _W_ in this picture. You have ten minutes. You can start." _I remember thinking _"There's no _W's_ in here!" _

"_Okay Allyson. What did you find?" Mrs. Adcox asks me. I was gonna say "What about _W_ for _wish _or _want_?" but she passes me and tells me to 'shush' over her shoulder._

"Ally! I'm almost done!" a shout comes from the one and only bathroom. I stand up brushing off my sweats then carrying my neatly, folded clothes. The door swings open and I see my mom with her towel around her head and another around her body. "Mom. We only have two towels." I said trying to be polite as possible but gritting my teeth. I didn't want to burst out cussing a storm at my mom. "Sorry sweetie. You'll have to use my hair towel." My mom says tugging the towel to come off, when it does, I can see my mom's hair tangled, and wet. She hands the damp towel and sets it in my hands. I sigh madly and frustrated, more like a scoff. _This will have to do until laundry day, wait, do you even have quarters?_

Mom exits the warm bathroom and I strip off my night clothes and set the shower to a medium warm and jump in. I soap my head with shampoo then conditioner, later, I wash my body and jump out. I use the already wet towel to dry my hair but after 10 minutes, it dries leaving my hair like I never touched it. I smile in pleasure and brush it out, I brush my teeth and apply lotion to my legs and arms. I then slip on some long socks to see over my boots and I put on my day outfit. Later I apply some make-up.

"Ally? Where's my breakfast?" My mom asks impatiently. "Coming." An annoyed me walks to the kitchen the make my mom some oatmeal with blueberries and strawberries mixed into it. "Someday you're going to have to learn to do things on your own, mother." Penny laughs and I whip my head around to see her on her phone on Facebook or YouTube. I scoff and roll my eyes as I set the pan of oatmeal with the bowl of blueberries and strawberries on the counter next to her and smile fake at her. She takes the bowl of fruit and pours it into the packaged oatmeal. I look at it disgusted while Penny smiles and slops her food down.

I take my backpack, swing it over my shoulder using my right hand in place to hold it in place and my left handing feeding me my Gala Apple. She walks down the stairs since we live on the top floor and I get out the key and lock the door. I give an extra key to my mom and say sternly "Don't lose this key." I hold it up in her face and she snatches it out of my hand. She stuffs it into her pocket and looks at me thankful. I ignore her stare at me and we walk to the bus sign to take us to… places.

_How much I would pay to have a normal, normal life. _

**So…. What did you think? Was it horrible like the movie **_**Dare Devil**_** with Ben Affleck? Was it awesome like the Austin and Jessie and Ally All-Star New Year a.k.a Big Dreams and Big Apples? Well, you should leave a review and tell me your personal thoughts. I will take flames ONLY if you describe WHY I was bad at this chapter, and explain why it sucked. Thanks! See you… later. Don't worry. I'm writing chapter 2 right now, and don't worry once again, I didn't forget about 'There's No Place Like Home' or 'No Ordinary Life.' Plus I'm creating a new story called 'Web of Lies.' That's all I'm telling you. So please, PLEASE write a review…. I don't want to say I'm desperate, but I am… hehehe. *Nervous chuckle***


	2. Don't Wanna Mess with Austin Moon

"Bye Ally! Try and have a good day!" My mom shouts walking away and blowing me an air kiss. I smile nervously as I stare at the doors of Marino.

I squeeze the hems of my shirt tightly and walk inside the building. As I step inside, people give me '_What the hell are you doing here?' _looks. My happiness for today faded away. People are staring at me from their lockers or from the windows from classrooms. _Every stare is killing me._ I start to think of Stop & Stare by One Republic. _Stop and Stare, I think I'm moving but I go nowhere, yeah I know that everyone gets scared. _The song helps me move through the hallway peacefully. As I reach the office, I ask for my schedule nicely when the office woman scoffs and takes her feet off the desk. "Who are you?" She asks.

"Allyson Dawson." She searches thought files and hands me my schedule list. **(Sorry, I don't know how these things work.) **She then sets her feet back on the desk and takes a sip of her decaf coffee. _How's decaf gonna help? _ I stare at the schedule looking around for my 1st period class, I have Biology. Looking for Room 601 I stare at the list again when I bump into something hard and bulky. "Hey watch where you're going." I snap. "Watch where I'm going? _You_ watch where _you're_ going." He scoffs. I realize that I'm on-top of him. Shaggy, beach blonde hair, hazel eyes, muscles and he's kinda hot. "Oh dear god." I mumble.

I could hear gasps, and whistling going around the hall. My face turns red and I get off of the blonde dude. I brush off my skirt and turn around to walk away when I feel something grab my wrist. "Hey, you don't think you're getting off that easy do you?" He gives me a deathly glare I give him a nervous smile and a nervous chuckle. "Yes?" I ask. He shakes his head and I sigh. "Okay, dude. I really need to get to class, could you let go of my hand and let me go? I actually care about learning unlike you guys." When I say that, all I could hear were gasping and whispering like "Who does she think she is?" or "How could she talk like that to him?"

Blonde dude's eyes turn from a hazel to a dark brown. _Oh noo…_

"So, do you want to have a scavenger hunt?" he asks me through gritted teeth. I shake my head and turn around when I feel my wrist being grabbed but this time, nails are being dug into my flesh. "OW! OW! OW!" I scream. I look around with pain to see a blonde girl with fake nails digging into my skin, she smirks at me and snorts. I want to scream but I hold it in, so I have my lips between my teeth. The pain was unbearable, it really hurt. Like a knife slashing across your arm. "OW!" My loudest scream comes in and the principal charges in, the girl with fake nails lets go and I snatch my hand away and look at the back of my hand. There it left nail marks and blood. "Cassidy! Go to the principal's office… immediately! _immediately!_" She scoffs and walks away ripping off her fake nails and throwing them onto the ground. I look at my injured hand and wince.

"Okay, sweetie, lets head to the nurse." The principal gives me a warm smile and we walk to the nurse's office. "Linda!" He shouts and the nurse door swings open to reveal a middle aged woman with curly blonde hair.

_Later that day _

I'm in 7th period the last period of the day. _Finally! Thank god! I can get out of here and transfer to a new school!_

I start to write in my songbook that I got from my dad when I was very young. He gave me this book a week after he left. Now he probably doesn't want anything to do with me and think that I don't know who he is but I do.

_Songbook, the diary, and the journal, _

_Today was a bummer at school, I mean right now I'm in 7__th__ period, the last period of the day. This morning when I got my schedule, a girl named Cassidy McKnight dug her stupid fake nails into my wrist and a kid named Austin Moon… what a cheesy name._**(I personally don't think his name is that cheesy, I love it. I just didn't want to offend anyone.)**_ Anyways right now I think he hates me. The principal is the weirdest principal I have ever known, and right now I just want this horrid day to end. Maybe I could make up an excuse to get myself out of here. Then later I could ask my mom to transfer me to maybe another better high-school. _

_-Ally, the musician, and the song artist._

I set down my pencil and stare at my handwriting. Personally, I love my handwriting. My arm goes up and all eyes are on me making my arm shake as I raise it and I feel my cheeks turn super-hot. The teacher nods at me waiting for an answer from me. "Ally? What do you think would be the best answer? A, B, C, or D?" Ms. Chavez asks me. I hesitate and ask. "Um… actually I was asking if I could use the bathroom." She sighs and says "Make it quick." I grin and open the door but before I leave she asks "But when you get back, I'm expecting an answer." I look at her uneasy and dash out the door.

Walking to the bathroom, I could hear footsteps behind me. I don't want to turn around but instead of even listening to myself, I turn around to see Austin, his blonde hair is so attracting to me, but his eyes are even more attractive. He smirks at me and I turn around 360 degrees to head to the girls bathroom but a hand is on my shoulder making me stop in place, making me freeze like an icicle.

"And where do you think you're going Dawson?"

"None of your business, and how do you know my last name?"

"You know mine, I know yours."

"Well Blondie, I am going someplace and I don't need anyone following me."

"But what if I want to follow you?" he taunts.

I stare at him looking at his beautiful, hazel eyes and sigh. "Don't." I whip around and jog to the bathroom. The bathroom is much nicer than any usual bathroom, even nicer than the bathroom at home. The windows are glistening from the light, the counters are clean from any misplaced soap, it has a clean feeling in there, the floors are reflecting on me so that I can see my face, there is a mirror by the door, a mirror so that you can see your whole figure, it smells nice in there and on the counters are flowers.

I smile and stand there against the walls waiting for time to pass. I wait there for a good 3 minutes and get bored. _Maybe there's a janitor closet near…._

Walking to the bathroom door, I slowly and slyly open it; my head pops out to search for Austin. Since I don't see a mop of blonde beach hair, I step onto the hallway tiles and it doesn't make a sound. I look to the left, then to the right to see a soulless hallway. _Looks like a zombie rage started. Wow, I watch way too many zombie movies. _I walk around casually only to see the principal talking on the phone outside of the office. I quickly dash to the side of the wall so that he can't see me. I peek by the corner of the wall and look for the principal, he's still on the phone but he is facing the doors so I can make a run for it, right when I was about to run, he turns again. "For Pete's sake!" I shout whisper. After 5 minutes he turns around again and I run toward the other end of the school.

I sigh in relief as I walk casually to the janitors room with my songbook in my left hand. Every time I reach a classroom, I duck down and run. After 13 rooms, I finally find a janitors closet. Opening the door, what I didn't expect to see was a janitor on his knee's choosing cleaners to clean the school with and I stare at him wide eyed. "Young lady, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" He asks with a stern voice making me tremble. "Uh-erm-you-you-see..um-its-just that-um-uh…" I stutter and he stops me. "Stop, I get it. You hate this school, for the end of the day, you're gonna stay in the janitors closet hiding until you hear the bell ring then you're gonna dash on out of here and transfer to a new school." I am in shock and astonishment. "Yes?" I answer hoping I said the right thing. "Well, go ahead. I don't mind. If anyone asks, you're in the bathroom." He winks at me and I smile. The door closes and I'm stuck sitting on the ground, as I plop down, I start to think of a song to write but nothing comes to mind.

The bell screeches making me drop my pencil and jump up onto my feet frightened. I press down against me chest and inhale trying to relax. My hands are still shaky from the scare. From the inside, I could hear people charging in and out of classrooms, the slams of lockers shutting, screaming, hooting, and bumps against the janitor door. After everything is completely quiet, I peek out to see only a couple of people reading or exiting the doors. I tip-toe out and quietly head to my locker, I grab a few books and open the door until I hear an "Tsk tsk tsk. Allyson Dawson, did you just ditch school?" _Lordy. I'm caught. _My body spins around and I see Ms. Chavez tapping her foot at me and frowning making lines on her forehead. "I-I'm so so sorry Ms. Chavez but I _really _had to go. You can even ask the janitor." She smirks at me and says "Fine, maybe I will. You _stay_ here. I'll be back." She squints at me and her I could hear her shoes clap as she stormed away. I look at the door and think to dash off. As I run, I could hear an angry shout. "Allyson Isabelle Dawson! I am going to call your MOM!" I snort while running and shout "TRY! She doesn't have a CELL-PHONE!" I lie as I run off until I see a bus sign. The doors flip open and I step inside and sit down on a sea by the window. I take a look at myself in the reflection and see my make-up still okay. Then the bus driver screams to get off if we need to get off on Central.

That's the street I live on. I get off the moving vehicle and run until I see our apartment building. After 8 minutes, I reach our door and see my mom sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. "MOM! Did you lose the key? And what did I say about smoking?!" I shout furious. "Today was a depressing day, honey. I asked for 6 jobs and nothing. NOTHING! Maybe I should just give up." She sighs blowing out smoke from her mouth. I slowly walk over to Penny, and snatch the cigarette from between her middle and her index finger. _Yeesh! Her nails are crazy! _I look at her hands to see that her nails were painted pink and yellow in a pattern but now, the paint scraped off, the edge of her nails blue from germs and her nails not properly cut.

"Mom, lets head inside." I help her up and unlock the door. We head inside ad I could smell my mom's breath, smells like cigarettes. I groan in disgust while getting my mom some mouthwash. She sits on the floor like an couch potato. "So mom." I said sweetly and walk over to her giving her green liquid mouthwash. "Would you take me out of Marino High?" I smile at her and my mom smiles back. "No."  
"_What_?" I stand up madly. "Ally honey... I don't want you to transfer at 10 different schools this year! I want you to be make friends just at ONE school." I huff and scoff livid. "Fine mom, but this won't be one good year, at the end you're gonna regret this." I angrily stomp into my room and slam the door.

_Am I really going back to that hell-hole?_

**Tada! What did you think? *Raises eyebrows* Did it blow? Did you scream in happiness? Will you review and tell me? Please? Like I said, I'm desperate. Hehe. **


	3. Man in Black

I face the doors of Marino sorrowfully. I push the doors and see that once again, everyone is staring at me. I hate that they stare at me. Only because that feeling gives me butterfly's in my stomach. Know that that's the stage fright kicking in. I've had stage fright since… the second grade, we were doing a play. A play for Christmas. We had to sing in front of tons of parents and video cameras recording _everything. _ I had a solo to sing the _Frosty the Snowman _song by myself dressed in a snowman costume and I swear it reeked in there.

It's amazing how much I remember. Anyways I sang the first verse and before I knew it, my breakfast was spilled all over the stage with everyone gasping and screaming, even running backstage to throw up themselves. I was _so _embarrassed. It's not a good thing. Hopefully it's just an inherited thing that's from my mom. But she's so confident and can show herself to the world like it's not a problem.

My legs bring me down the hall and my eyes stick to the ground like jam.

I stop once I feel my body slightly hit the lockers. My pupils look up and I enter my combination. I tug down on the simple black and white lock and I slip it out of the locker. Finally my locker opens and I stuff my backpack in there and bring out my purple binder filled with different assignments, papers, and notes.

"Look who decided to show up today." I gulp and shyly look up from the tiles. "Yeah, I wanted to learn today." I murmur knowing that the mystery persona is Austin. I hide my fright and stare at him with confidence even though the strength is using up all my energy. Might as well hang in the janitor's closet again.

He smirks at me and I see the girl who scraped her way through my skin clinging onto Austin. "Oh I see. Shyness here wants to learn and get through this year the harder way." Cassidy said with an evil smile on her face.

Austin looks at me sadly but that emotion turns to evil.

"HEY! Leave her _alone._" Someone threatens. My eyebrows furrow and I turn around to see a girl with ebony black curly hair and a small size. "But I don't want to…. Shortie. Now run along!" Cassidy lets go of Austin's strong, muscular arm and walks one step toward this curly haired girl. That seemed to set the girl with ebony hair because she screamed. "Oh yeah? I may be short. I may be Latino. But _you_ sir are vain and careless. You think I'm hurt? Well… think again sister. You may think you're strong, popular but you are weak and stupid. Now run along!" She mocks.

Cassidy's eyes widened and she stormed down the hall. "Oh! And I almost forgot something… Blondie." Cassidy whipped around and her eyes were almost as dark as the devil's. "What did you just call me?" She gritted through her teeth.

"Want to know how to drown a blonde?" she asks with pride. Cassidy's fists are balling up and her face is dark red. "You stick a mirror to the bottom of a pool."

Everyone watching the scene this girl caused starting throwing laughter into the air while Cassidy yelled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut _up_!" Her fingers were flying in the air shooing away the fingers being pointed at her. I couldn't help but bring a small smile to my face. I look at Austin and he is showing a crooked smile. _He has a nice smile._

My body turns to Room 601 until a hand is softly laid on my shoulder. "Hey! Aren't you gonna thank me?" She scoffs. "Uh..er.. I-I m-might..um…as…w-well-well..uh.." I stammer with the stage fright in me.

"Oh well." She mumbles and holds out her hand. "I'm Trish." I giggle and respond. "I'm Ally. Ally Dawson."

"TMI." Trish chuckles and I cock my head to the side puzzled. "Um…you've never heard that term?" I shake my head answering her question. "Wow. I've a _lot_ to teach you my friend. See ya at lunch." She waves walking away down the hall leaving me alone.

I smile thinking I made a friend.

My arms are crossed holding my binder in-between and I step into biology.

At lunch my eyes search the room for Trish. So for five minutes, I'm lonely until I see Trish at a table, a round one with a red head kid about our age. "Hi Ally. Meet Dez the Bozo! He ate a run over waffle from the side of the street for one buck." Trish states. "Don't tell her that." The stranger ginger turns red complementing his hair.

"Hi. I'm Ally." I grin for a first impression and I wave at him while Dez blushes and he waves a tiny _hello _to me. I sit next to Dez and he blushes again and I look at Trish to see if she knew why he was acting this way but she raised her shoulders and arms also confused.

I ignore it and sit there silently taking small bites of my pizza while the cafeteria is chaotic. From the corner of my eye, I could see Austin looking at me with his dreamy eyes. I turn to look toward his direction but his eyes widen and he pretends to greet his friend, Joe, from across the cafeteria that's in the same direction as I am. I roll my eyes and continue to swallow bites and bites of melted cheese and bread with pizza sauce.

Later that day, I drag myself all the way to the bus stop exhausted from my day at school. My eyes are droopy, my brain feels like it's been fried completely, and my body is beaten up from PE.

I grab ahold of the bar handle on the bus and look around out of curiosity to see a man that's like over fifty staring at my body. He's nodding and pinching his white beard. What's gross is that his eyes were locked on my ass.

I frown grossed out and move away from him and head to the back of the bus. A lady was sneezing and holding her newborn baby. _That's just sad._

"Aborting Central Street." The sign with the moving letters read. I walk really fast to the start of the bus so that the weird guy doesn't notice me. I step onto cement and look past apartments to see my apartment complex. "Finally." I mutter and I wobble to the apartment. Once I get there, I slowly step up to the stairs and turn right. I go through my pocket searching for my key and my hands grip onto it.

The door unlocks and I enter my home (Well not exactly home, more like new home that I have to get used to.) tired from my day.

"Honey! Are you home? I'm making spaghetti tonight!" I groan and know that she's not going to thoroughly cook the meat and she doesn't have spaghetti mix or noodles. "MOM! Did you even buy the ingredients? Oh yeah. We have _no_ money!" I shout.

"Someone loaned me some extra cash. I told them I will pay them back once we get money." Penny explained. "Mom! Do you realize what you've done? We'll never pay back this person because we'll _never_ get cash in this condition!"

"Relax honey. I'm the mom. You're the daughter. Let me be the mom for once." Penny snapped. When I think about it, she's right. But she's not capable of taking care of me. Her own kid.

"Fine." I mumble under my breath. "Thank you." She grins and I look up at her to see that she's wearing the ugliest apron I've ever seen in my life. I'm not much of a fashionsita but I know that's _not _the latest style today.

The next day at lunch I was minding my own business until Cassidy pushed me onto the floor and I landed on my back popping it and she poured milk on my hair. The milky substance on my hair was going to smell and I knew it. Tears. I felt tears rushing to come out but to hide it, I dash to the bathroom and walk to the corner ready to cry. I could taste the water from my eyes and they were salty, just about as salty as my spaghetti from last night. Penny put too much salt in it.

The door opens and closes. My head was between my knees and I almost made a pool of water crying.

"Hey." Someone says softly. It was a guy with a night black hoodie on and black sunglasses. "What do you want?" I murmur trying not to cry. "I want to help you. Now up you go." He brings me up with his gentle hand and I smile through the pain. Trish storms in but see's us together so she backs out slowly and soundless.

"What's your name?" I ask. He stammers and finally says. "You don't need to know that right now. All you need to know is that Cassidy is an asshole for doing that to you." My insides were getting tingly, like how I feel around Austin's muscled arms.

I was beginning to feel better until he said. "Okay. Don't be upset. But I have to leave now." Tears were forming again. "W-why?"

"Because. Lunch is almost over. I'll see you later. This won't be the last time. He smiles and walks out of the bathroom. "_When!_ When will I see you again!" I sob and Trish comes in pulling me up to my feet. "I'm so sorry Ally. But he said you'll see him again." Trish murmurs softly. She's a good friend.

Black hoodie guy was the only guy that seemed to make me feel better. Now I don't even know when I was going to see him again.

But I realize that I'm being a pushover. I _let _him leave.

I was going to find him.

I am gonna find out who he is.

But first I need a plan.

**So what did you think? Who do you think the Black hooded person is? Review! Love hearing from you guys. Oh yeah huh? I almost forgot. HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR! **


	4. Planning a Plan

**Hey I'm back with chapter 4! So glad you guys reviewed! I came back on the internet to check my email because I hate sitting at my grandma's house watching NCIS pretending not to get confuzzled so yeah. I came back on and I had reviews in my inbox! I probably looked like an idiot reading my email.**

**Thank you guys so much! Oh and at the bottom, I have a question for you all. **

Cassidy right now is the least of my worries. If she does drop milk on my head and I run to the bathroom, the black hooded guy will be there to comfort me. So today, Cassidy bumped into me in the hallway and my notes and papers smashed to the ground and I was there to pick up all the pieces until a guy with black gloves handed me a paper.

"You're back." I gasp.

"Yeah. But I don't have much time with you. Class starts in about 5 minutes."

I sigh in despair and he helps me with my stacks of sheets of paper and kisses me on my forehead. "Bye love." My heart sinks and I want to cry but I don't want to be a sissy. Wait a second... I let him go… _again!_

My hand slaps my forehead. I have never been so angry with myself. Trish skips down the hallway to me looking oh jolly so happy until she sees my sorrow expression. "Did the hoodie guy help you again?" I nod and she hugs me once I'm off the ground. "Ally. You've gotta make a plan!"

"I tried but they're all terrible! It's like having writers block." I sigh. She pats my shoulder and walks me to Algebra. When we're at the door my hand grips the knob until she pulls my shoulder back and her lips are by my ear. "Meet me at my locker after school. Locker 120. I'll have a plan for you." She whispers. I beam and squeeze her until I hear a screeching bell.

"Thanks Trish."

"Anything for a friend."

She walks to her class and I step into Algebra excited to be a show-off.

After the last bell screams _get out!_ I automatically search for her locker. _Locker 100, 102, 104 106… Ah! Locker 120!_ I wait there and Trish is 7 minutes late… I calculated the time she would be late. I've only known Trish for a week and I know that she is good at being late to events. Trish pants hard and she wheezes dashing down the hallway. She holds a finger up to give a minute to calm down and I groan. _8 minutes late._

After the panting phase is done and over with Trish says. "P.E sucks." "No kidding." I agree scoffing. "So what's the plan?" "Uh… 'bout that." I glare at Trish and she rolls her eyes. "Look, in PE, I couldn't write down a plan while he was talking so… yeah." "Trish! We need a plan! I want to know who this… who he is!"

"You worry too much. Don't worry. I am the mastermind behind plans. We'll get to see who your soul-mate is." My face heats up and Trish just laughs.

"Okay, let's go Juliet. Let's make a plan." Trish said making friction between her palm. "But we have to go to my house." "Why?" Trish scoffs with her hands on her hips. I stammer because telling Trish about me taking care of my mom is embarrassing. Maybe my mom won't mind if I'm out for a few hours. She'll know what it feels like.

"Okay, let's go to your house."

Trish and I walk to her house which is like a smaller version of a mansion. "Whoa." I said breathless. "I know. My parents think their rich. Actually they are because of their successful business." My eyes widen at the scene of their massive house. In the front is a garden and a pathway leading to the door and many beautiful flowers are sprouting there. "I suppose your mom did this?" I question. "No. It was… don't freak… it was my dad." I blow a chunk of laughter but cover up the rest from falling out. Trish glares and I smile as if I didn't do anything. She rings the doorbell; it's like the bell at school. "Patricia?" A female voice rings.

Trish clears her throat and whispers to me. "My family is very fancy." I nod my head and understand that she wants _me_ to act fancy. "Hello mother." I was taken aback by the way Trish was acting.

"Is this a friend of yours dear?" She questions. "Yes mother. We have to do an assignment together."

"About what?"

"Well actually, Trish has a very bright mind and I'm struggling in algebra. Trish, your daughter is my tutor." I turn to Trish and she mutters. "What are you doing?" "Play along."

I turn back to Trish's mom and continue. "She's going to show me the basics. I have a calculator in my bag and we'll be showing each other flashcards and I'll be learning tonight while Patricia gets extra credit points for helping me." I smile and wink at Trish. Trish had her mouth open in shock and her mom nods approving.

"Okay. Have fun girls."

"Oh we will." She murmurs under her breath as we race up the stairs.

Once we get into Trish's room she high-fives me and she opens her door revealing a pink room with zebra prints everywhere. "Wow Trish. Very fancy."

"Never mind that. We need a plan."

A plan. A plan. I was never good at plans. I just left things the way they were until I met Trish. She is very competitive and she always wins. So here we are. Trying to figure out black hoodie guy.

"Okay. I have an idea." My eyes dart at Trish and she smiles. "Maybe we can go to a ball and he'll drop his IPod and we'll figure out who he is!" Trish jokes. "Trish. This is serious. I think I might actually like this guy and have a shot with him."

"Sorry." She mumbles and she starts to think. "Hey! There is a prom coming up. Girls ask guys. _You _could ask_ him _to be your date."

"What! I ask him?!"

"It's the only way. You _do _want to know who he is… right?" She threatens. I roll my eyes and huff a sigh. Trish! The _t _in her name stands for _threaten_ and threaten stands for blackmail. "Okay." I mumble glumly. "Now… we have to go shopping for you." "I have a fine dress at home." I snap thinking of the red dress that reaches my thighs and that holds on my shoulders with straps.

"No, we need a new dress that will blow his brains out. This weekend we shall shop!" Trish jumps up and points to the ceiling. "Okay, if you say so." I said hoping she'll pay for the dress.

"Just don't get grounded." I scoff pretending to be offended and Trish giggles.

I wonder if this is going to be like a Cinderella story. Where I can move away from my mom and be with black hoodie guy for the rest of my life. I can depend on him to make me feel better and show me off to the world even if I just woke up. I already know that he's like that. I bet he has brown hair with a nice smile and an awesome personality. He's in the science club and he's into math and _loves _to play with a calculator. Maybe he's nerdy and into poetry. I hope that's what I get. I hope that's who he is.

**Okay. This chapter **_**sucked**_**. Remember, I was bored. Review! As I always say, I like to hear from you all. **

**Question: I want to do a crossover between Austin & Ally and Twilight. What do you think the plot should be? **

**Review! Click on that on that button to send the review like you mean it! Click! Click! Click! Did you click yet? I'm just going to stay here until you do.**


	5. Maybe

Trish offers to drive me back to my home but I pretended that I was living in a nice area full of nice people and nice houses. "Bye Trish!" I wave walking down the sidewalk to pretend to open my door. Trish is out of distance so I run home. _Great. Now I'm even _farther_ away from home. Gotta catch a bus. _My body walks me like an auto-pilot on a plane and my brain has many thoughts just roaming in there waiting to be notes.

I've gotta think of ways to get some cash for rent. I would hate to ask Trish. This calls for a part-time job. All this time, I was hoping my mom would get a job and it wouldn't have to come to this.

Once I'm out of stress-land, I find myself on the bus. "Aborting Central Street." I read the sign squinting my eyes. In a zoom, I'm all ready to get off this motored car.

I step off and bus moves away and I walk to my apartment.

My feet are so tired, they're becoming flat. I've walked a long way with a fried brain. I open the door and slouch onto the couch rubbing my temples with achy fingers.

Penny is in the hallway with her arms crossed and her foot is tapping impatiently. "Hi mom?" I quiver with fear because my mom is scary when she's upset but why should I be afraid of her? "Where were you?" She asks with pursed lips and her eyes looking me straight in the eyes. "At a friend's. We had a biology assignment together."

"And what was this assignment about?" She glares. I lick my lips thinking of a good plan but begin to stutter. "Why did you end up here at six o' clock instead of three o'clock?"

"Mom. Listen to yourself. You stay at bars trying to get with a man while being hammered. You've done that…. so many times. I-I can't remember. You think you have the right to tell me that I can't be home late when you can?" I look at her with mean eyes and her eyes soften a little.

"It's different with you. I get so worried-"

"You don't think I feel the same 'bout you? I worry constantly. It's like I worry about you, washing our clothes, cooking, money, food, clothes, rent and shelter. We've switched roles! I'm supposed to be studying and going to friends' houses to work on an assignment! You would be protecting me and telling me that you love me and caressing my hair. But _you _put me on the spot by smoking, telling me that you're gonna go to a bar and that I have to protect myself! Mom! I-I'm… I'm tired." My voice cracks.

"Ally-" Penny starts but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Let me _finish_!" I snap over-powering her voice. Penny flinches but stops with watery eyes.

"I can't be the grown-up around here anymore. I'm done." Tears stains are on my red cheeks falling from my puffy, salty eyes. I whip around and storm to my room. "Wait, Ally honey-" She held her hand out but I slam my door.

"Lilly." I murmur sprinting to the broken glass on the ground along with the picture of my best friend. My lips tremble. I sob and hug the picture of one of my best friends. I feel terrible. My whole body aches, my heart is thumping a mile a minute, my throat is sore, my vision is blurry, my knees are giving out plus and extra bonus, my head is spinning.

"Looks like someone needs a tickle." A voice rings in my head. _Lilly._

I remember when that happened. That day, I was sad because one of my closest uncles passed away and I was soundless for an entire month. "Looks like someone needs a tickle." Lilly giggles and rubs her fingers against my stomach making me laugh. She helped me get through a hard time.

God. It's killing me. It's killing me not to talk to my friend and call or text her this very second.

"Ally! Honey! Please talk to me!" Penny pleads. "Go away!" I yell. Wow, my mom just can't leave me _alone. _I slouch onto the floor and lay back throwing my head backwards. A lot of things, not thoughts, but things are sprinting in my mind waiting to get out. Penny knocks on my doors for an hour and a half and finally stops. "Finally." I mutter. I huff a sigh and think. _This is gonna be a long night. _

I fiddle with my fingers in boredom. I am basically trapped in my room because I don't wanna go out but my body is pleading by making my throat is burn and my stomach growl. I give in. I hesitantly reach for the door knob and open the door.

I make the quietest footstep out of my cave. I'm barely breathing because I'm taking an inch of air per 30 seconds. Wait. Why are you doing this? My head snaps up and I stand there in the hall thinking.

"Ally?"

"Crap." I mutter. "Ally! You've decided to forgive me?"

"No. I just want to leave." I snap. "Without a jacket or a water bottle?" I sigh blowing my bangs out of my face. I grab a jar full of coins. My fingers fiddle around until they snatch up 6 quarters and grab my army green hoodie. "I'll _buy _a drink." My legs speed up and I run.

"That was laundry money Ally!"

"Don't care. _You're _the parent! _Find _the money!" My eyes turn back and I see Penny sobbing on her knees with her palms covering her face. I then feel terrible. "Why?" I mumble to myself. I wonder why I'm so sensitive some times. I stomp back up the stairs and knock on the door. The door quietly opens and I smile sadly yet nervously at my mother. She's still is weeping on the ground with her knees on the carpet and her face in her hands. "Penny. I-I mean mom. Look. I'm sorry. I didn't mean the words I said but we both need to grow up! And when I said _we _I mean _you._"

"Honey. I-I am g-going to my room."

"Mom-"

I hear a door gently close and know it's my mom. "Sorry mom." I whisper.

Maybe tomorrow will be better. Maybe my mom will forget about this fight and I will have the confidence to ask black hoodie guy to the prom. Maybe.

**Hey! Sorry this chapter was just based on Penny and Ally. They needed a moment… I think. Well I have a delay tomorrow so yay!**


	6. Secrets & Finding the One

"Ally-loser! How's life? Oh yeah. I don't care." Cassidy the she-devil laughs evilly as she trots away with her pink binder down the hall and her girly friends on both sides of her also grinning and Austin laughing at me too. "I don't care either." I mutter under my breath. My hands are locked around my plain binder as I glare at Cassidy from behind her back. "Ally? You okay?" A voice questions. "Yeah. Yeah. W-Why wouldn't I be? It's not like I wish black hoodie guy was here. And how he would be telling me how stupid and how much Cassidy is an ass-hole!"

"Ally." Trish walks up to my side.

"I know. I haven't seen him since Cassidy shoved me in the hall." I said with a gentle and sorrow voice. "Ally-dear. I don't think he's going to show up anytime. Okay? Plus you shouldn't worry. I'll be here." Trish poses her hand to look like a gun and she pulls down her fake trigger at Cassidy making the ends of my lips curve up.

"See? You're already cheering up! Don't worry. I hope he'll be around soon."

"Thanks Trish. But if he isn't here…. How can I ask him?" My eyes look pleading at Trish who said. "He'll be here." Trish and I walk to my 3rd period class and she waves bye as she runs to her class. I huff flustered and step into English.

At lunch, I meet Trish and Dez at the same round table. "Hey guys. What's up?" "Ally. I already told you. The ceiling _then _the sky!" My eyes roll in a circular fashion at Dez who's grinning like a weirdo. I sit down next to Dez and I smile at him being polite. Dez's cheeks turn into cherries on a sundae. "Okay?" I mumble and I whip to Trish. "Have you seen you-know-who today?" Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head furiously. "Trish." I stare at her with my suspicious glance and raise an eyebrow confused. "Did you see him today?"

She shakes her head again and stands up. "No Ally. I didn't see your love today. I know you have been worried about him and I support you for that. I would be to. It's just that I don't know when he'll come around. So just so you know, I-I _would never _keep secrets from you. Just know that." Trish whips around and dashes off to who-knows-where. My furrowed eyebrows unclasp and my head leans to the right puzzled.

Trish P.O.V

"No Ally. I didn't see your love today. I know you have been worried about him and I support you for that. I would be to. It's just that I don't know when he'll come around. So just so you know, I-I _would never _keep secrets from you. Just know that." I said. Ally stares at me with wide eyes and I whirl around and dash off to the bathroom.

It always seems like the place to go is the girl's bathroom. I charge into there and blow a sigh. I can't believe how hard keeping a secret is. I've tried _so_ hard to keep a secret but this time I coulda' blown it! Phew. I hope this secret stuff from Ally doesn't continue and stops soon…

Ally P.O.V

"Ally? Y-You like someone?" Dez's voice cracks. "Yeah. He's so dreamy and nice… even if I don't know what he looks like. He has a soft voice. A gentle touch which sends sparks down my fingers and puffy pink lips…" I set my elbow on the table resting my head on it thinking of black hoodie guy. In the distance I could hear crying. Dez is gone and I look towards the door to see him running away. "Dez! What did I do?!" I ask concerned and worried for my friend. A pang is in my stomach and its guilt. What did I do to make him cry? I swallow and roam the halls dodging teachers on the way. "You okay buddy?" I hear voices echo in the boy's bathroom and I run to the side eavesdropping.

"Y-Yeah. It's just that she likes someone else." Dez. "It's okay. I'm sure she likes you. But she doesn't know it yet." An unfamiliar voice comforts. Sounds a _lot _like black-hoodie guy. I think he comforts everyone.

"I hope so." Dez agrees. I walk down the hall and think. Dez liked me? He liked _me?_ I like black hoodie guy and he likes _me. _Who knows? I could be wrong. "Allyson? I would like to talk to you about your grades." Mr. Barnes, my biology teacher said pushing me away from thoughts. Terrifying thoughts. What I was thinking was me and Dez in a park with envy green grass. We were holding hands and my head leaning against his shoulder. The slightest touches making me blush. I blink twice and shudder horrified and follow Mr. Barnes into Room 601.

Later on..

"Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally! Ally!" I roll my eyes once again and turn around to see my Latino friend. "What! What! What!" I mock Trish. She scoffs and smiles. "But before you say anything, can we forget what happened yesterday?" She asks. "What are you talking about?" I ask sarcastically. Trish throws a crooked smile onto her face. "Okay. The prom is coming up in one week! _One!_ We need to find you a dress. I haven't found mine either. So today, after school, you and me are shopping!"

"Trish. I don't have the extra money. Plus I have a nice dress at home." I protest. "Ally. I am going to _force _you to shop with me." She snaps. I sigh angrily and force a smile on my face. "Fine. When?"

"Right after school. You can just explain to your mom that you were at your science club meeting." I look at her confused. "I'm not in any club." "Well when you lie like that... it's called a white lie." She said to me as if I were Japanese. "I know what a white lie is. But I can't lie to my mom. She can see right through me."

"Okay. I'll buy you a dress _and_ teach you to act." She smirks. "Fine."

After school, Trish and I drive away in her red Mustang to a mall. "Aren't you excited?" She squeals. I nod and my ears catch a piercing scream. "Ow! What?!" I shout to her covering my left ear. "Sorry. I love shopping."

1,000 seconds later we're at this mall. "Welcome to Miami Mall, Ally." I stare at the mall which the stores are on the outside and the light are shining and gleaming. "Wow." I said breathlessly. "Yeah. I know right?" My hands pull the car door and I stand up still adoring the mall lights at night. It gets dark real early sometimes.

"Okay! Let's shop!" Trish jumps up and down thrilled. "Okay." I smile actually excited to look for my ideal dress. My ideal dress touches the ground and is a dark red with ruffles on the bottom of the dress and the hem would be red lace. I sigh dreamily thinking about my fantasy. "Let's go here!" Trish drags me into a fancy dress store.

3 stores later Trish found a hot pink dress that reaches her calves and it has thin straps. "Wow. Trish. You look beautiful." I look at her happy. "Really? You think so?" I nod and she beams. Trish twirls and stares at herself in the mirror. "I'd never thought I'd be this pretty."

"Trish. You're not pretty. You're beautiful."

"Thanks Ally. I'm glad I have the best friend I've ever had."

I smile at her with blurry vision and I realize that salt water is dripping down my face. We hug and let go after 3 seconds. "We need to find your dress now. Let me pay and we'll find you're dress." I can't stop smiling tonight. I wipe my cheeks from the dripping H2O.

She argues with the cash-register lady as I stare at the mall. The lights. The laughter. The stores. The glass glistening at the stare of the moon. It's so nice here. I wish I worked here.

"Hey! We should go over to that store!" Her grip tightens around my wrist and I have to run along with her or else my wrist will no longer be attached to my arm. We stand in front of the store in awe. Actually, it's just me in awe. Trish has been to the mall so much, she says she doesn't even count how many times she comes here. "My favorite store." She whispers still staring. My eyes are glued to this amazing store. Dresses of all kind _everywhere_. Tall, short, slender, everything. "Come on." My legs move without me asking them to. "Ally! Check this out!" She holds a dress that's lace. I mean, if I were to wear it, you could see my undergarment under. "This should _totally _turn black hoodie guy on." My cheeks heat up and my eyes stick at the floor not wanting to look up.

"I'm just messing with you. But I want to see you try _this _on." Trish holds up a funky looking dress. Orange on the shoulder, green on the other shoulder, at the waist is a maroon, pink and blue. The hems are orange too. I stare at it.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask.

"That was a test. Now I know you have _some _fashion sense." I look down blushing once again.

She holds up some… hideous dresses. Like a zebra print one… which she loves, an old lady dress, a dress that's plain and then I see it. I gasp loudly. My eyes are stuck to this spectacular scene. "What is it Ally?" I can't answer. I can't even _breath._ My fingers dart at a dress; it's a red-orange dress. The hems reach the ground and it's strapless. It's not one of those dresses where it sticks to your legs. It's not _even _a thin dress. It's huge. Oh my lordy. I can't believe I've found the one. "This one?" I nod and she slips away. "Trish! You're blocking my view!" I blurt out. "Oh I'm blocking your view?" I shake my head disapproving of her language and she smirks.

"Dude! What size are you again?" I shout it to her and she searches through the different dresses in different sizes. She grips onto the red-orange dress and frowns. "I'm so sorry Ally. It's not your size." My smile fades and my face falls. That was the _one._ I could feel it. And now it wasn't in my size? No, no, no, no. It was perfect. Red is my favorite color and that dress was red orange. I could feel wetness swell my eyes and I blink it away.

The corners of Trish's mouth curve up but then she hides it by biting her lip. I wipe my eyes and stare at Trish. "Trish?" I ask with sternness in my voice. "What?" Her bite unclasps until a burst of air explodes from her mouth. "Trish! God! You freakin' scared me!" I run over there to slightly punch her in the arm.

"And that's what good acting looks like." She smiles which turns into _another _smirk. I punch her again and she giggles. I blow a chunk of air out and hold my hand against my heart. "It's in your size. Now try it _on!_" She orders. I dash into the dressing room and rip my clothes off anxious to try on my dress. I leave on my ankle socks and walk out. Trish covers her mouth shocked.

"OMG."

"I know right?"

"It's like it was made for you." She whispers to me. I nod.

"Could you turn? Just so I know it's perfect?" I whirl 360 degrees about 5 times until Trish sniffles. "It's like it was made for you." She said again wiping water pouring out of her eyes. "Aw. Trish." I quickly speed over to my best friend who's right now really emotional. "Oh god my mascara." She lets me go and wipes the corners and the bottoms of her eyes.

"I think we've found the one. Can we go home now?"

"Yeah. But we need shoes!" She reminds.

"I know. But since _you're the_ fashionista, could you pick some out for me? You know my shoe-size."

"Okay. I'll pick some ugly shoes." She squeezes me and I gladly hug her back. "Pick the ugliest one there." I wink. She knows I'm being sarcastic so I feel better.

"Okay Trish. I've gotta head home. I've gotta 'white lie' to my mom." She leans her head to the side smiling. "Good for you. That's the Ally Dawson I know."

I get home to see my mom isn't there. "Dammit." I mutter flustered. Sighing, I walk to my room like a zombie and lie down on the bed exhausted. Everything turns black and I know that I've crashed out.

**So.. Ally picked out her fascinating dress! I am so excited to write about the prom! What will black hoodie guy think? When will black hoodie guy appear and when will Ally finally ask? What is Trish hiding? Dez likes Ally? Who was comforting him? The picture of the dress is on my profile… if I can figure out how to put it on my profile. LOL.**


	7. Awkward

Oh my stars. We have only 3 days, 17 hours and 6 minutes until prom. I know what you're thinking. I'm obsessing. I know that. I just need 5 minutes to ask my mystery guy to the prom. Maybe he will reveal himself to me. Tell me he loves me and that he will never let me go. I imagine what he would look like. He _was _supposed to say I love you but he said. "Ally! Open your eyes!" His voice was in my best friend's voice. Trish. I mouth. "What?" to him and he slaps me. I feel my cheek red and then I am not in the bathroom, but in the cafeteria.

I gasp quietly and my head spins. I didn't know I was at _lunch._ I stare down at my plastic plate to see it untouched. My hand goes up to my now red cheek. My eyes glare deathly at Trish. "You had to get out of your fantasy _somehow._"

"Trish!" I yell madly. "Sorry." She mumbles. My head turns left to talk to Dez but his seat is empty. What the…? "Where's Dez?"

"Um. He's not here today." What? He's not here? "What did you say?" She repeats again and I blink twice. "S-So let me get this straight. Dez isn't here today?" She nods and I feel my hands start to tremble. This is my all fault. I told Dez….

"Oh no." I mumble guilty. Dez has been here since I came. Not one day he missed. "What? What did you do? Why isn't Dez here? And how do you know?" She rambles. I answer Trish. "Promise not to tell anyone?"

"Why would I?" She snorts in an offended tone and rolls her eyes playfully. "Well… When you left yesterday, I started telling Dez how much I adore my mystery prom date. I was telling him about how dreamy he is his gentle and soft voice, a touch that makes electricity roll down my arms and his skin is flawless, perfect lips…" I stop and look at the ceiling relaxed and my heart start to beat faster thinking of the black hoodie guy. I could hear finger snapping behind the lovely sky and the mystery man. I think it's me but it happens to be Trish snapping her fingers in my face forcing me to continue.

"Okay. I got lost in my world and Dez started running away. I went to look for him but I don't find him so I think it's because Dez likes me." I said leaving the part where I think I heard mystery man and Dez in the bathroom.

Trish mumbles something. I think she said. "If only you knew." or "I love kangaroo's." I think it's the first one. Ignoring her comment, I stare at Trish waiting for her to answer. "Sheesh. So much drama. I _love _it!" She hoots happy and hugs me. I don't hug back. Instead I glue my eyes to the ceiling rethinking my day yesterday wishing I didn't wander into my love world.

_Later..._

"Ooops... sorry." Austin bumped me in the hall on _purpose. _He smirks at me. I glance at him for what seems like forever and I stare at his lips. They look strangely familiar…..

"What are you looking at? You want some of _this?_" He winks at me and I scoff. He _thinks _I'm into _him?_ Stupid. Very stupid. "Hey Al-ly. Wanna meet after school?" he asks. I snort and raise an eyebrow. "Why? So you can steal my binder to copy _my _biology answers?" I grin and quickly turn it into a smirk. His cheeks turn a slight pink and he lies. "Noooo."

"Lies. Lies." I glare at him and whip away. "Wait!" I whirl back around and he walks up to me. So close. He's _so _close to me. I can feel his rhythmic breathing and his nose almost touching mine. "I need a tutor. I chose… _you._" My eyes go wide and I feel my breathing and heartbeat stop. "What?"

"You heard me. Meet me in the parking lot. Head for the red mustang. We're going to my house." Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! I can't tutor him! I'll ask our Algebra teacher if he can chose something else. I huff and sprint to Room 503. "Mrs. Zender!" I said breathlessly. I already know that I'm not in shape too. You don't have to tell me. I know. "Yes? Ms. Dawson?"

"I want to know if Austin Moon could choose a different tutor to teach him the basics?" I ask her full of hope. "I'm sorry Ally. We can't just force him to have a tutor he doesn't want. I'm sorry. There's just nothing we can do. The principal already promised him that he could pick his own tutor since he wasn't teasing the other kids anymore." As I take in all the words she brought out, I want to scream and shout. Screaming doesn't seem like the best solution though… "Thank you for your time Mrs. Zender." I grit through my teeth and storm out of Marino. I scoff and roll my eyes. He doesn't pick on kids. Lies. _Again._

I start to anger up because I'm wondering why can't the teachers tell him who his tutor should be! Besides _me_! I step outside and I feel the winter breeze come in and out my nose. It feels like spring. I inhale deeply and let the carbon dioxide back out into the air for the trees. I stomp to the parking lot and huff loudly and irritated. A mustang drives up and I see Austin in the driver's seat with shades on. "What's with the glasses idiot?" I snap defending myself but using most of my confidence. Whenever I try to standup to Austin, I always use of my energy. "Trying to be _smooth._ Now get in A."

"A?" I ask as I pull the car handle making a click sound. "A. I don't think I can call you… _Ally. _I need a nickname for you. So, it's _A._" He shivers as he says my name. I roll my eyes again.

"Well. Color me impressed!" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Really?"

"_No._" I throw an upside down smile onto my face with a glare. Austin frowns at me and sticks his tongue out like a preschooler being picky about not getting his favorite color marker. "Wow. Very mature." I said. Austin groans and puts the car into drive. "Thank you. I was _wondering _when we were going." Austin scoffs and continues to keep his eyes glued to the plain road. I sit closer to the door than sitting close to Austin. My binder is still in my grip and my face is emotionless. Actually, it's showing a hint of boredom. I break the ice by asking. "Are we there yet dummy?"

"No." He grunts. I sigh and lean back further into the seat wishing for this evening to be done with.

I already know Austin is rich. His parents own some kind of successful mattress company. I forgot what the brand was called but I know they are _very _rich though. I'm guessing that's the only reason the jocks hang with him. "What are you thinking about?"

I turn my head to the left to stare at Austin _very _confused. "Why would you want to know?" I ask with a puzzled expression. "Curious and nosey." I snort. "No kidding."

We proceed to sit in empty and uncomfortable silence.

My eyes turn in dinner plates. God. This is _his _house? He doesn't deserve it. _I _do. "Austin. T-This is _your _house?" He smiles at me and said. "Yep. Jealous?" I scoff. "Nooo."

"Lies. Lies." He steps up the steps of his huge mansion and rings the doorbell. Is _everyone _at my school rich or something? A guy dresses in a black and white suit opens the door and he has a small mustache. Oh my god. He has a butler? He enters his home as I follow totally amazed. This house is bigger than Trish's. I shan't tell her that though. She and Austin will most likely get into a fight about who's bigger and richer.

"Austin honey? That you? Someone with you?" A call comes from the right. "Yeah mom. Girlfriend." He lies. I quickly turn to him and glare madly. My eyes turn soft and makes my face worried and a 'What the heck are you doing?' look. "Relax. I'll explain later."

"_Girlfriend? _Wait sweetie! I have to see who she is! Why didn't you ever tell me about her?" Austin looks at me for ideas and I shrug my shoulders in a panic. "I don't know." He calls back. "You don't know? Did you just get together today?"

Austin eyes turn wide as he answers. "Yes." Slowly. "Oh, okay. What's your name sweetheart?" Yep. She's much better than my mom. "I'm Ally."

"Nice to meet you. I'm going to go back and read in the kitchen." She explains backing up nervously and dashing into the big kitchen doors and they close swiftly. "Awkward?" I said. Austin quickly walks up the steps and I follow him. "Okay. Spill." I said referencing for him to explain himself. "Sorry. My mom doesn't need to know I'm failing Algebra."

I glance at him. "Uh, yuh-huh! She does need to know."

"Could we please stop talking about this?"

"Fine."

Austin twists the doorknob and we step into his glamorous room. I mean the size of the room is giant, he had a king bed, instruments are everywhere. But something on the corner of my room catches my eyes. "Y-You have a… _piano?_"

"Of course. I, Austin Monica Moon-"

"Your middle name is Monica?" I ask holding a bustle of laughter. "Yep. It's a bad punishment." He saddens but regenerates. "I can play almost any instrument." "Cool? So should we start?" I ask pointing to his desk. "I don't really want to do anything right now."

"Okay. Let's sit on your bed." I said sarcastically. "Okay!" I cock my head to the side but shake my head confused. We sit on his bed. I have never heard the silence this loud before. I just want to go home to my terrible mother. We sit there and Austin scoots an inch closer but I scoot away. Why is he trying to kill me? This goes on for 5 minutes until I fall off the bed. "Are you trying to irritate me? Well, congrats. You won." I snap grabbing my things and storming out of this uncomfortable mansion.

**I think this chapter sucked but I guess its better than nothing **


End file.
